


人被杀不一定会死

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Gen, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 当然，这取决于你对“杀”的定义。话说回来，你见过这么不团结的杀手组织吗？
Kudos: 10





	人被杀不一定会死

**Author's Note:**

> 为Lofter点梗而作，点梗内容：联五AU的沙雕杀手故事。  
>  **只图一乐** ，任何技术问题和打斗场面请勿深究。

刚入行时，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不明白，他所加入的名为“Allies”的杀手组织为什么每次开会都宛若茶话会。  
此时，会议桌右侧，亚瑟·柯克兰专注往司康饼上涂果酱，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦一脸陶醉地将一只马卡龙送进嘴里；左侧，伊万·布拉金斯基把酒壶放在一边，正掰一块大列巴，王耀则捧着一碗米粉吸溜吸溜。  
他还是个愣头青的时候这四个人就是这幅德行，如今阿尔弗雷德成为了组织的领导者（自认），他们竟然还这样无视组织与纪律，阿尔弗雷德怎么能不作为呢！  
于是他猛吸一口可乐，大喊一声：“好了各位，认真听我说！”

“不，弗雷迪，恐怕你不能这样要求我们，”弗朗西斯说，“每单任务之间至少应该有一个星期的休假，你这是违反劳动法。而且我正在罢工中。”  
亚瑟嗤笑一声：“你的大脑被糖分腐蚀了吧，青蛙？你干着非法的营生还想提劳动法？况且在休假期间你怎么罢工？”  
“不过他说的有道理，”王耀把嘴里的米粉咽了下去，“你在假期把大家召集起来干什么？”  
“可能是我们的美国小子一早醒来发现没有干净内裤可穿，于是恐慌发作不得不叫大人们来帮忙呢。”伊万提议。  
阿尔弗雷德撕开汉堡的包装纸，制造出刺耳声响：“安静！这可是桩大生意，你们应该感谢我才对！——在座有不知道贝什米特集团的吗？”

五小时前，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在一家日本餐厅和一个梳着背头的青年握手。路德维希·贝什米特一副标准“雅利安人”的长相，金发碧眼，高大壮实，面相严肃，但身为贝什米特集团现任的掌权人，他实在是惊人的年轻。  
阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地啃着鸡肉串，思索这位正经青年会因什么理由寻求他的帮助。  
“谢谢您与我见面，Mr——”路德维希似乎做了一番心理建设才能叫出阿尔弗雷德的代号，“呃，Mr Jelly Bean。我希望您能帮我解决一个人。”  
根据路德维希的描述，目标疑似有精神问题，但他不能确认。此人在他父亲弗里德里希卸任后就开始试图找贝什米特集团的麻烦，手段极其恶心下作；但若仅是如此，路德维希也不会找上Allies。  
“我有个兄长，”他解释道，“原本集团应该由他继承，他也的确做了一段时间，但是我毕业后他立刻把责任都交给了我，成了个自由职业者。”  
父兄是路德维希的底线，而拜目标所赐，他哥哥现在还在医院里cos木乃伊，虽然没有生命危险，但路德维希还是怒不可遏。  
“我不能允许他再有任何机会伤害我的家人，”日耳曼青年郑重道，“钱不是问题。”

亚瑟皱眉：“所以他到底出了多少钱？”  
阿尔弗雷德从桌子底下拎出个箱子，打开给他们看：“这是定金。”  
弗朗西斯捏着马卡龙都忘了吃：“……那尾款呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德报了个数。  
会议室安静了一会儿。  
“我觉得，这种为了商业利益伤害别人家人的败类不能留，”王耀说，“这可是为民除害的好事啊！”  
“耀，你先把口水擦擦。”伊万递上手帕。  
“看来我们达成了共识，”阿尔弗雷德叼着汉堡，“那就来看看目标资料吧！”  
他开启了投影，目标的大头照出现在屏幕上。  
会议室又安静了一会儿，他们看着目标与二战时期的某位历史人物惊人一致的面部特征惊呆了。  
“留这种小胡子的人精神有没有问题不知道，”弗朗西斯表示，“但审美百分之百有问题。”

根据情报，或许是因为精神问题，目标虽然有不少保镖但却是以炫耀为主、并没有自己的性命已经被盯上的自觉，干掉他应该没有什么难度，当然也不需要他们五个人同时出场。  
何况每个人都想拿到贝什米特酬劳的大头。  
亚瑟·柯克兰已经摸清了目标的行动规律。作为一个种族主义者（又一个和那位历史人物惊人一致的特点），目标对亚洲菜系的喜爱颇具讽刺性。此时，亚瑟就在目标常常光顾的一家菌菇火锅店的包间。  
一个穿围裙的胖阿姨拎着茶壶挤进包间门，砰的一声把壶往他面前一砸，溅出几滴菊花茶水来：“哟鸦片，挺闲的啊？”  
虽然胖阿姨开口就是男人的声音，但亚瑟维持了他的镇静：“服务态度真恶劣。你今天的打扮挺特别的嘛。”  
“我还要在唐人街混的，可不能让人看到我在这里干可疑的事儿。”王耀说。  
“鸦片”，是亚瑟根据他刚加入Allies时王耀的嘲讽确定的代号，但随着他在业界声名鹊起，如今同行提起“鸦片”，只会想到他是如何维持着优雅的绅士外表毒杀一个又一个目标的。  
与之相比，王耀的代号风格在Allies属于“放飞自我爱吃无罪”派，取姓氏的第一个字母，叫馄饨（Wonton）。  
“馄饨”的副业，正是在唐人街开饭馆。  
当然，他炒菜和扣杀任务目标用的锅，不是同一只。  
“看样子我们收集的情报重合了，”亚瑟给自己倒了一杯菊花茶，“可惜我已经下了手，恐怕没有你发挥的余地了。”  
“哦，你做了什么？”王耀挑眉。  
“大青褶伞，”亚瑟不无得意，“已经在他的锅里了。他没法活着走出这家店，而且别人只能当他是倒霉——吃野生菌就是有风险的。” 【注：大青褶伞，剧毒，著名的全村吃饭菇。】  
听得此言，王耀脸色大变，转身就跑。

食客们只见一个胖阿姨在店里急速奔袭，面目狰狞快出残影，径直撞进某个包间。  
“哎呀先生对不起！”还记得在目标面前伪装声线，是王耀此时唯一能够维持的职业道德，“您的菜品送错了我马上给您换！”  
亚瑟冲出自己的包间时，正看见王耀举着一只菌锅从目标包间出来，他跑得那么快却那么稳，锅里的汤一滴都没洒出来。  
英国人惊呆了，他跟着王耀跑出菌锅店，跑出唐人街，跑到一片废弃工地，眼睁睁目睹王耀把锅放下，从怀里掏出一把菜刀就地刨了个坑，把一整锅的汤汤水水和蘑菇全倒了进去。  
“这就叫毁尸灭迹，”王耀抹了把汗，“连捡垃圾的流浪汉都不会伤害到！”  
亚瑟这才想起来质问：“你到底在干什么！你毁了我的计划！”  
“我在干什么？你在干什么！”王耀大怒，“你知道在这个城市找个正宗菌锅店有多难吗？！要是他吃了毒蘑菇死在店里然后这家店因为食品安全倒闭了，你上哪给我找第二家去？！！”  
“你还不是打算在菌锅店动手？就算他不是吃死的，死在店里难道菌锅店名声就不会受损吗！”  
“那怎么能一样？”王耀理直气壮，“我准备的是延后发作的毒针，绝对保证他死得离菌锅店远远的！”  
亚瑟沉默了一下。  
他认为，王耀所描述的流程中，有一个致命的缺漏。  
“你是什么时候得手的？”  
王耀看着他。  
王耀的表情僵硬了。  
“操！！！老子光记着抢锅忘下手了！！！”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，以Jelly Bean为代号的放飞自我爱吃无罪派另一成员，正在自家别墅里抱着一整桶冰淇淋享受。  
身为Allies最年轻的成员，阿尔弗雷德坚信科技是第一生产力。在他看来，潜伏在目标身边、以精湛的技术和华美的动作夺去目标性命的方式，在大部分情况下只是一种自我陶醉的浪费。如果能舒舒服服地在自己家里动动手指就能完成任务，他何必要费那么大力气跑去现场呢？  
此时，他面前的巨大屏幕上呈现的正是目标的豪宅内部景象。  
代替阿尔弗雷德前往现场的，是他耗费心血制造出的微型机械飞虫。定位、窃听和摄像只是这只飞虫的附加功能，它真正的作用，在于能够从任何孔洞进入目标身体内部，接着遵循阿尔弗雷德的指令爆炸，将目标大脑炸成一团浆糊。  
神不知鬼不觉。  
阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。这位目标的审美诚如弗朗西斯所言非常有问题，整座豪宅的金色装饰物含量严重超标，各种艺术品不论风格是否相符都堆积在一起，直晃得他眼睛疼。  
不过，目标此时所在的房间有一个敞开面向室外花园的阳台，这使阿尔弗雷德的机械飞虫更不易引起怀疑。  
目标大概正准备吃晚餐。阿尔弗雷德不禁叼着冰淇淋勺思考，要不要给他好好享用人生最后一餐饭的机会。  
事实证明，阿尔弗雷德一思考，幸运女神就发笑。  
“先生，您预约的私厨到了。”目标的保镖宣布。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦戴着厨师帽，身着雪白的厨师服，出现在了机械飞虫的镜头里。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，虽然热爱美食且副业是做上门私厨——一朵少见的能将主业副业完美结合的奇葩——但他的代号，走的却不是放飞自我爱吃无罪派的风格。  
弗朗西斯的代号是巴黎。  
据说，这是因为他初到这个国家的前两年，每周至少三次因过于思念老家巴黎而痛哭流涕。  
“晚上好，亲爱的先生，”他祭出男女通杀老少咸宜的迷人微笑，“在我为您准备今日的主菜时，请先享受这道布拉塔沙拉。”  
当然，作为一个热爱美食的法国人，弗朗西斯是万不会做出在菜品中下毒这种没情调的事情的。  
他真正的武器，是华丽的刀功，和每次做上门私厨时必带的一套天价刀具。  
目标对开胃菜赞不绝口时，弗朗西斯礼貌道谢，并拿起一把牛排刀。  
但凡不是行事触犯他原则的目标，“巴黎”总会在夺人性命前，为对方送上最后的享受——  
“您好，请问是您订的酒吗？”一道软糯的嗓音响起。  
但凡弗朗西斯没有这十几年的职业经验和过硬的职业素质，他的牛排刀就要掉到地上了。

阿尔弗雷德把一口冰淇淋喷到了屏幕上。  
这位不速之客是伊万·布拉金斯基，推着一餐车的烈酒。  
但这不是重点。  
重点是伊万脖子上戴着白领子，领子下是黑领巾，下半身围着黑色短围裙，脚上穿着黑皮鞋。  
除此之外，什么都没穿。  
“北极熊脑子秀逗了吗！”阿尔弗雷德笑得脑袋差点扎进冰淇淋桶里。

伊万·布拉金斯基，代号并不是北极熊。事实上，Allies内部的代号风格——正经派与放飞自我爱吃无罪派——至今未分出胜负，正是由于伊万的存在。  
伊万，是不知道起什么代号干脆不起了派。  
在业界，他因一套“三板斧”闻名，按照暴力程度递增的顺序，分别是炸他妈的，水管制裁，和徒手捏爆。不过，因为“炸他妈的”经济成本过高，善后过于困难，近年来他主要还是依靠后两种方式执行任务。  
弗朗西斯不知道伊万这次选用的是哪种方式，他只是顾着瞠目结舌地看着伊万的行头——更准确地说，是几乎就没有的行头——有那么一会儿甚至怀疑，到底谁才是Allies中最爱裸奔的人。  
“我们的确订了酒，”保镖怀疑地说，“但是指定的人不是你。”  
这句话信息量很大。显然，伊万的装扮不是问题，他的身份才是问题。  
弗朗西斯在心里默默给伊万道了个歉：对不起，万尼亚，是我低估了目标的变态程度，高估了你的开放程度；你是真的职业道德楷模。  
但即便如此，他也不愿把任务拱手让人。

看到弗朗西斯的时候，伊万明白，今晚的任务简单不了了。  
但他可不会轻易跟弗朗西斯妥协。  
“真巧啊，主厨，昨天你才到我朋友家，今天我们就又见面啦，”他先是无辜地跟弗朗西斯打了个招呼，接着转向目标及其保镖，“菲利克斯吃坏了肚子来不了，我是顶替他的人。唔……”他做出为难的模样，“虽然不知该不该说，但其实，他就是吃了您请的这位主厨做的菜之后病了。”  
弗朗西斯险些破口大骂：你怎么敢侮辱我做的菜！！！  
但是目标吃沙拉的动作明显停滞了：“是这样吗，皮耶尔先生？”  
“这我可不知道，”弗朗西斯努力平静自己，拿出业界前辈游刃有余的从容，“我一向注重食品卫生，恐怕是菲利克斯自己乱吃了什么别的东西吧？”  
“我们也没有证据证明您的食品卫生没有问题呀，”伊万叹气，然后再度朝目标露出甜美的微笑，“不过，既然您使用过我们的服务，肯定知道我们的酒品质都是一流的，不是吗？啊，稍等，”他伸出手似乎是要捏住空气中的什么东西，“嗯，没事了，刚才这里有只恼人的飞虫呢。”

“不——————”  
在阿尔弗雷德凄厉的惨叫声中，他原本志在必得的任务连带珍爱的微型机械飞虫一起香消玉殒。  
因此，他没能见证伊万和弗朗西斯互打嘴炮推销自己的食物酒水以至于偏离了任务重心，最终被烦得不行的目标双双赶出门的凄凉场景。

这是一次少有的，没有开成茶话会也没有开成美食品鉴会的Allies会议。  
阿尔弗雷德心痛捶桌：“怎么会这样呢？五个人去杀还都失败了？这是Allies应有的水平吗？！不是！！！”  
“我失败是因为王耀觉得吃比完成任务重要。”亚瑟实事求是。  
“我失败是因为亚瑟觉得为了任务可以害一家勤勤恳恳踏实致富的店家倒闭啊！”王耀神态激愤。  
“如果伊万没有污蔑我的厨艺，我也不会失败。”弗朗西斯叹气。  
“如果弗朗西斯表现得像他平时宣称的那么大度，我也不会失败啊。”伊万委屈。  
“如果布拉金斯基没捏爆我的飞虫我早就成功了！”阿尔弗雷德继续捶桌。  
四双眼睛盯着他。  
“这就是过于依赖科技的后果。”亚瑟嗤笑。  
“如果目标被我们吵架分散注意力的时候你操纵飞虫进了他的脑子，任务不也能成功吗？”弗朗西斯摊手。  
“就是啊，说到底为啥你的虫子会被伊万捏爆啊？”王耀质疑。  
“是呢，如果不是当时那只苍蝇飞得离我那么近，我才懒得管它呢。”伊万微笑。  
亚瑟，弗朗西斯和王耀看着他。  
然后他们缓缓转头，看向阿尔弗雷德。  
“好了，沉溺于过去对未来无益！”阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，“下一次行动必须成功！不要分头行动了，我们五个人合作杀，一定没问题！”  
他当然不会说，他是为了多拍几张伊万的黑历史才驱动飞虫往那边飞的。

目标在庭院中支着画架写生。  
“他和那位小胡子真是像得吓人了，”弗朗西斯躲在一丛玫瑰后用一只望远镜观察情况，然后痛苦地闭眼，“Mon Dieu，这画得也太丑了！”  
因为他的工作方式往往比较血腥，本次计划中，弗朗西斯的职责是事后伪装现场。  
“巴黎不要分心！”阿尔弗雷德的声音响彻四个人的耳机，“鸦片和那个谁，你俩就位没？馄饨，树顶情况怎么样？虽然你是以防万一负责补刀的，但这个位置也很重要！”  
“你说得倒轻巧，”趴在地上正用毒针瞄准目标的亚瑟翻了个白眼，“就你在大后方舒舒服服的，可真英雄啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德抗议：“谁说我想待在后方！我这是为了……啊，监控都控制住了！”他从椅子上弹起来，随手抄起带来解闷的棒球棍，“等着瞧吧鸦片我也要到现场了！”  
抱着锅吊在树上的王耀则表示：“整那么麻烦干啥，不能让我直接把锅扣他脑袋上吗？”  
“你那一口锅下去画材还能保得住吗！”弗朗西斯惊惶，“冷静啊馄饨！目标正糟蹋的颜料可是限量版！”  
“都让他糟蹋过了你还想用啊也不嫌脏！没代号的，你解决那群保镖没有？”  
“才到第三个，”在庭院四周游逛的伊万遗憾道，“一个个打晕也太慢了，真的不能把他们都炸了吗？”  
“你敢，布拉金斯基！”飞速冲刺已经抵达目标别墅的阿尔弗雷德大喊，“这样会打草惊蛇的！”  
保镖们被他这一声喊惊动了。  
伊万听着耳机里的骚动，丢开第四个晕倒的保镖，微笑起来。  
管他目标不目标，他要先跟阿尔弗雷德那个智障打一架再说。

弗朗西斯在爬树。  
“冷静啊，馄饨！你只是Plan B，不能现在就行动啊！”他以低声说话所能达到的最为凄切的语气哀求，“至少给鸦片一个机会！你看我都替鸦片说话了，那盒颜料就是这么贵重啊！”  
王耀已经举起了炒锅：“别想骗我！我看出来了，你们两个早就勾搭上了，就是想先动手好抢我的酬劳！”  
弗朗西斯已经爬到了和他同水平的位置。“巴黎”的神色从未如此凝重。  
“虽然我们同为厨子，但我绝不会对那盒颜料让步的，”他祭出了一套刀具，“对不起了馄饨！”

亚瑟趴得好好的，突然背上落下重物，险些把他砸到吐血。  
他愤怒又万分警惕地回过头，发现该重物是个已经晕得七荤八素的保镖。  
“为什么不让我炸！你还不是照样炸！”  
“我炸得比你精确！反正你不准炸！”  
阿尔弗雷德举着球棒，伊万举着水管，一边打一边往目标所在的庭院跌跌撞撞地赶来。阿尔弗雷德先前投放的小型无人机无人控制正到处旋转乱飞，同时他俩一路过来还往四周飞晕过去的保镖。  
亚瑟把晕在自己身上的那个踢下去，感到脑门上血管突突突突跳。  
无声无息地刺杀是不可能了，他现在只想揍那两个混小子一顿。  
英国人跳起来，从两边口袋里各抓出一只作为备选方案带来的司康饼，追着阿尔弗雷德和伊万往他俩身上扔。

计划彻底失败，场面彻底混乱，Allies的第一百三十九次群架开始了。  
弗朗西斯和王耀从树上打到了树下，弗朗西斯因为从树上掉下来受到了一定冲击并失去了若干武器，王耀由于身上吊着威亚没有摔伤，却不小心绊到自己炒锅也飞了，最终他们一人手持主厨刀一人手持菜刀开始了东西方厨艺对决。阿尔弗雷德和伊万初抵达战场时还在以道具互搏，但很快他们就把球棒和水管丢得远远的，开始以原始的肉搏方式定胜负。亚瑟的神奇口袋里还有许多备用司康，他毫不怜惜地用它们痛打阿尔弗雷德和伊万，但最终由于他对前者总是嘲讽自己不懂科技的怨念，受到最多打击的还是阿尔弗雷德。  
目标被遗忘了。  
直到每个人都打累了宣布休战，他们才发现目标已经死亡。

“非常感谢诸位的劳动，”路德维希在电话里说，“这下我终于可以放心了。如此一来，想必以后也不会有人敢打我父亲和兄长的主意。”  
“小事小事，”阿尔弗雷德说，他的同僚们正愉快地点着钞票，“您出钱，我们出力。”  
“如果不介意我问的话，”路德维希的声音染上了些许好奇，“我看到了新闻报道。那样的死亡方式……你们究竟是如何做到的呢？”

贝什米特先生指的是新闻中提到的目标的尸检报告。  
报告称，受害人被某种飞行物撞到背部，因踩到障碍物（鞋底物质化验显示是一种焦炭化的面食）导致滑倒，后脑受到冲撞，同时，还被金属重物猛击前额，遭刀具割颈，并被某种据分析处于急速运动状态的管状物穿胸。  
出具报告的法医表示：“这种匪夷所思的多重死因，整个职业生涯也难得啊！”

阿尔弗雷德和同伴们对上了视线，达成了共识。  
“这是企业机密。”他告诉路德维希。

END


End file.
